


Damn Good for a Bakkoush

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Just a little drabble about Sana and Yousef being Sana and Yousef :)





	Damn Good for a Bakkoush

They were just playing basketball outside of the Bakkoush´s house.  
Sana had never really been alone with a boy before, except Elias maybe. And Isak, but that was something entirely different. Isak was her friend. Their relationship was primarily build on studying biology together and Isak was gay. Sana had never really been alone with a BOY before, one she didn´t want to be anything brother- or friend-like to her.  
She wondered how Eva and the other girls did it, just casually talking to guys they were interested in. How did it seem so easy for them to get a boyfriend? 

It had taken years for Sana to even make sure Yousef knew she existed. She´d always just been the little sister of Yousef´s best friend, Elias.  
One time, maybe two years ago, Sana had bumped into Yousef on her way to the mosque and it took him a couple of seconds to realize he even knew her. He hadn´t remebered her name.  
Sana could still feel the sheer pain of disappointment washing over her that day. She´d had a crush on Yousef ever since Elias had brought the squad home for the first time in their first week of high school. The squad also included Mikael, Mutasim and Adam, but none of them had ever been nearly as attracting as Yousef.  
She´d been secretly staring at him, writing his name in her diary, blushing every time he´d entered the room for years and he hadn´t even recognised her for anyting else than being Elias´sister. 

A lot had changed since then, but Sana still wasn´t sure how much exactly.  
Yousef definitely knew her name now. Maybe he´d remembered it after that incident two years ago, because he´d had a bad conscience about it.  
Maybe it had come naturally with both of them getting older, her starting to look like a woman instead of a child and him being less ignorant towards the opposite sex. 

A couple of months ago, Sana and Yousef had had their first real conversation, since Yousef had come to see Elias who hadn´t been home yet. Very politely the boy had asked about how Sana had been doing, how school had been going and if she´d still been into basketball.  
Sana had been more than a little surprised at that. "How do you know I like basketball?" she´d asked him.  
"I think Elias said so," he´d replied.  
"I didn´t think you guys were talking about me," she´d admitted.  
"We talk about a lot of stuff," he´d informed her, "we´ve basically spent all of high school together."  
Sana had wanted to ask Yousef something about him, too. She´d wanted to have a nice little chat about his favorite basketball team. She´d just wanted to keep this conversation going, but before she´d even had the time to think about what to say next, Elias had walked through the door. He´d given them a little confused looked before dragging Yousef to his room. That had been it. The chance had been gone. 

But ever since that day, Yousef had friendly greeted Sana when they´d met. Sometimes they´d exchanged a couple of words, nothing special, just banalities.  
The same circumstances as the first time they talked had led to their recent encounter.  
When Sana had opened the door, Yousef had been standing there, half an hour before Elias could possibly make it home.  
"How are you?" he´d wanted to know. He´d smiled at her brightly, his very handsome face shining in the warm sunlight in May.  
"Great," she´d answered, because now that she´d seen him, it had been true, "Elias is not here yet."  
"I know," Yousef had said while stepping inside, "I thought I´d wait here for him. What are you doing?"  
Sana had been utterly confused. If Yousef had know Elias hadn´t been home, then why had he come that early?  
"I was just chilling outside, enjoying the weather," she´d told him.  
"How nice," he´d found, "you still got that basketball hoop outside?"  
"Yeah," she´d replied, not entirely sure why he´d been asking. 

Instead of an answer, Sana had gotten Yousef simply walking across their living room and stepping outside through the large glass door. He´d grabbed the ball sitting on a wooden chair where Sana had left it to get the door. He´d started shooting hoops so she´d joined him. 

And here they were, playing basketball together. Sana and Yousef, without Elias or the rest of the squad. Just a girl and a boy.  
Sana realized that she´d never done anything like this before. She decides she liked it.  
It was no longer off-limits to watch Yousef. She had to, if she wanted to block his attempts to score. They laughed when one of them scored or didn´t score. Every now and then, their bodies brushed against each other, sending small shivers down Sana´s spine. 

Yousef was tall, a lot taller than Sana, but his moves were incredibly smooth, his body clearly the body of the dancer he was, and his big strong hands handled the ball delicately. When he smiled, he did his with all his body, the movement of his lips reaching his dark brown eyes and his muscular shoulders leaning forward, making it look like the more he smiled, the closer he came to her. Sana didn´t think she´d ever seen something nearly as uniqely beautiful as this boy in front of her. 

"You´re damn good," he told her, "for a..."  
She immediatley interrupted him. "For a girl?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows.  
Yousef let out a laugh. "For a Bakkoush, I was gonna say," he explained.  
Sana couldn´t help but laugh at that. "I know why you´d think that," she admitted, "Elias is total crap at basketball."  
"He is," he confirmed.  
Now they were both shaking with laughter, not being able to continue their game. 

After a few moments, Sana caught her breath. She felt so at ease, she didn´t even hesitate to ask what she was dying to know.  
"Why did you come here so early in the afternoon?"  
Yousef swallowed. He looked her straight in the eyes now. She could feel him considering whether to say the truth or make a joke.  
"To play a little basketball with someone worthier than Elias, I assume," he finally said.  
It was not an entirely serious answer, but at least he didn´t deny that he´d come for her, not for Elias. 

"Did I hear someone say my name out here?" Elias asked as he stepped outside to join Sana and Yousef, who were both caught off guard by his sudden appearance.  
After a suspiciously long moment of silence, Yousef replied, "Yeah man, we were just debating your lousy basketball skills."  
Elias obviously didn´t take this as a joke. "As long as that´s the only thing you´re debating with my little sister," he said as he turned around to go back inside, expecting Yousef to follow him.  
Yousef gave Sana one last smile, raising his shoulders as if to say sorry. "See you," he offered as a sort of goodbye that implicated that they´d speak again.  
She nodded. Yes, she wanted to. "See you," she said quietly.  
Yousef smiled at that before he went inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven´t decided yet whether I want to add more chapters to this, what do you guys think?  
> Do Yousana have a future?


End file.
